<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与我无关/2* by AnaRich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764778">与我无关/2*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich'>AnaRich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与我无关 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaRich/pseuds/AnaRich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC WARNING°<br/>CHILDLIKE WRITING°</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sam Wilson (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>与我无关 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634920</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与我无关/2*</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OOC WARNING°<br/>CHILDLIKE WRITING°</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>03</p><p> </p><p>Rover提前买好两个月的干粮蹲守在家，时刻关注电视新闻——她嗅到了铜臭味。果然，回来的人对现状不明所以，政坛上尤其明显——被顶替职位的人要求复职，在位者不愿意把五年的成果拱手相让——二分之一的概率，我多幸运呀！你突然化了灰，我顺势上了位！两方势力互相攻击，口水四溅，热闹非凡。</p><p>政党变动伴随着票选，票选意味着数据，数据说明Rover有钱赚。暗网上订单量指数倍增长，Rover挑挑拣拣，做了几个油水最肥的单子，抱着存折惬意地笑，好日子回来了。</p><p> </p><p>可惜好日子不长，Rover被飞来横祸打个正着，“啪”的正中脸上。</p><p>事情是这样的——一场车祸，发生在Rover家门口。周一下午，一辆银色甲壳虫轿车突然失控撞上路边消防柱，后面的SUV避让不及，直接骑到了甲壳虫车顶盖上，两部车借助冲力闯进了Rover的花园里，停在门口和她面面相觑。</p><p>第一时间赶到的记者说：“两位车主即时跳车，所幸无人伤亡，事故原因待进一步调查。”接着几辆警车陆续到达，警戒线直接扯到Rover家后院。</p><p>两个穿深蓝制服的警员敲响Rover家门，出示证件，“我们需要询问事故过程，请跟我们走一趟。”Rover回他“我没看见。”转身就想关门。一个警员猛地用脚顶住门，脸上仍带着和善的笑，“请配合工作。”Rover盯着他眼睛一会，看得那壮汉心里发毛，“行，等我换件衣服。”她也没关门，直直往里屋走。</p><p>两个警员走进屋子，在走廊往里望——客厅里摆了各种设备，能看出来的有好几台主机和路由器，电线缠绕着铺满地面，红的绿的白的指示灯一闪一闪，像夜里动物的眼睛。</p><p>当两个警员终于意识到Rover“换衣服”太久、掏出枪大呼小叫时，Rover早就跑了两个街区了。</p><p> </p><p>Rover曾经预想过自己干的活会被抓，但绝不是现在！起码等赚两个亿才行呀！新闻头条标注：落网黑客身家过亿，多威风啊！她边跑边恨恨地咒骂，暗自希望那些人目标不是杀人灭口。她实在狼狈，背包装了手提电脑手机和银行卡，后腰别着一把Glock17，在空无一人的街上狂奔。只要过了这个路口！对面是商业街，她已经看到攒动的人流了。</p><p>事实证明两条腿跑比不过四个轮子滚，她被一手提溜着后领、一手抓住书包，扯上了黑洞洞的车厢，车门砰地迅速关上。</p><p>“天明前的曙光”，狗屁。</p><p>Rover花了一点时间适应黑暗，把她扯上车的人收手后就没了动作，她想象的头套、镣铐、黑胶布、麻绳都没有出现，她躺在车里平复了呼吸。</p><p>“能起来吗，你枪压着我脚了。”那黑黝黝的影子说话了。</p><p>Rover爬起来坐到那人旁边的位置上。太黑了，她伸手摸索车门上开窗的按钮。没想到那人突然抓住她的手反扭到背后。Rover尖叫一声，“放手！痛啊！我只是想开窗！”</p><p>那人放开手，“别动。”</p><p> </p><p>Rover被运到了一座平房，有人拉开车门，她不得不又眯着眼睛适应外面的光。她看清楚抓她的那个人了——黑人、目测一米八、大眼睛......</p><p> </p><p>“劳烦美国队长亲自来抓我，我犯什么事了？”Rover被关在一个审讯室，面对着Sam和他身后站的特工Hill还有一台闪着红灯的摄像机。</p><p>Sam把一个档案翻开，拿了几张照片摊在桌上，“你认识他吗？”</p><p>“你是个退伍军人吧？喔还是个复仇者——”Rover挑眉看他，“你以什么身份审问我？”</p><p>“你不好好回答银行账号就会被冻结。”特工Hill上前一步。</p><p>“不认识。”</p><p>“真的吗？”</p><p>“你能不能专业点？这是你该说的话吗？”Rover翻了个白眼，她知道那是个政客，她在电视上见过，认识？她当然不认识。</p><p>“......那这个呢？”Sam被呛了一句感觉十分委屈，他确实不是专业的啊！他又放出一张白纸，上面只印了一串网址。</p><p>Rover沉默，这是她上上个星期做的单子的联系地址。天杀的——真的是来灭口的啊！</p><p>“为什么是周一？”Rover突然问。</p><p>Sam愣了。</p><p>“今天是周一，为什么选周一发生车祸？”</p><p>“因为周日我们放假？”Sam回答。紧接着他听到那女孩一声嗤笑，“你们偷偷抓我，你们在躲着谁？”他脑子里嗡的一下，迟钝的意识到中计了，刚要解释，Hill从后面摁了摁他肩膀，意思很明显——“闭嘴吧你。”</p><p>“很抱歉我们要这样见面，Rover小姐。”</p><p>“不用，按精神损失和医疗费赔钱就行。”</p><p>Sam冤枉极了，“我都没用力！”</p><p>Hill眼刀飞过来，他适时地闭了嘴。</p><p>“这是新上任的民主党议员，他当选前一天得票率低于11.8%，投票截止当天，他的得票率飙升至30%。我们查出，他在截至前夜转账35万美元到这里。”Hill点了点那张白纸。</p><p>“所以？你要是想让我查这个网址的定位，给钱，我乐意效劳。”</p><p>“不用，我们查出来这个网址根源定位在第七大道南2号。”那是Rover的老巢。</p><p>“喂喂喂，别血口喷人啊。你先告诉我怎么查的？谁查的？”Rover立刻反驳。谁都不能污蔑我的技术！</p><p>“蜘蛛侠帮我们查的。”Sam回答。</p><p>好吧，该死的人工智能。</p><p>“我接到工作，让我提高他的得票率，预付15万，尾款20万。”Rover用手比画了个大圈，“这可是大生意。”</p><p>“新闻上曝光过他的丑闻，你不知道吗？”Sam语气里隐隐含了怒。</p><p>“黑工厂和毒品交易是吧？我知道。”</p><p>Rover的语气像根燃着的火柴，地上全是汽油、炸药导火线，她却无所谓地一抛。</p><p>“那你为什么还做他的生意？！”</p><p>“他下定金，我办事，他付尾款。按规矩办事，不拖泥带水，我为什么不做？哦对了，他还没把车撞到我门口然后把我抓走。”女孩看着Sam耸耸肩。</p><p>“你明知这是错的！”Sam算得上在咆哮了。</p><p>“Nonono——美国队长先生，我告诉你什么是错的：派人闯进一个合法公民家里，绑架她。我？我只是工作而已，毕竟人都要吃饭嘛。”</p><p>“更何况，那是他犯的罪，与我无关。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>